my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ibushi Ugoki
Ibushi Ugoki (動き燻し, Ugoki Ibushi) is a hero in training from ... Appearance Personality History Abilities Scent Suppression: Like the other member of The Five, Ibushi underwent a biological alteration procedure that removed all discernible scent from his body and his body will secrete a neutral and clear fluid that kills all odor causing bacteria as soon as they accumulate. This makes Ibushi nearly impossible to track by scent. Expert Acrobat: Ibushi has innate agility and bodily coordination with acrobatic skills that have allowed him to swing from one flagpole to another and break into a building. He is able to jump over a six foot high fence and scaled a fifteen foot wall using his freerunning skills alone. Ibushi is also able to leap over rooftops and land with enough grace to produce a little to no noise. He is also able to perform complex moves such as muscle ups, horizontal bar circles, triple back-flip, continuous handsprings, kong vault and an aerial cartwheel with relative ease and incorporates into his daily training routine. Peak-Human Speed: Ibushi was able to finish the two mile run that every applicant of the Ketsubutsu Academy High School is required to clear within twelve minutes to pass; however, he was able to accomplish this in just six minutes and fifteen seconds. During his further training, he was made to swim 500 yards in just 9 minutes, as a part of his endurance and swim training. Given the fact that he was able to win two triathlon cups even before entering his hero academy, Ibushi operates on the very peak of human ability when it comes to speed and long distance endurance. This speed is also seen in his throws, as he was stated to be a world-class pitcher during the Ketsubutsu baseball game, with his throws clocking in at 108 mph. This means any item thrown by him instantly becomes weaponized because of its high speed. Being a amateur boxer, not only are his punches powerful but they are fast, in fact, they gain their great force due to his ability to punch as fast as 46 miles per hour. Under the effects of acute stress or anything that triggers his adrenaline rush, he is able to run 40% faster than he normally can. His ability to move, run, swim, dodge, punch and throw at such high speeds makes him a threat for even a more experienced hero. *'Peak-Human Reflexes': His reflexes are on par with if not superior to high level athletes that are not enhancing themselves with their quirks. His receptors are able to conduct electrical impulses at a much faster rate and more efficiently than the average human being and due to his incredible mind-muscle connection, he is able to react within a surprisingly small amount of time. While anything above moving above 198 feet per second in a to-and-fro motion would seemingly create "afterimage" when perceived by a normal human being, Ibushi states that for Hazumi Sobatto to pull off the same trick on him, he would need to move at speeds around 600 feet per second. This translates into his ability to move and react quickly, allowing him to disarm a robber before he could get a chance to pull the trigger. His nerve fibers that allow thinking clock in at around 130-195 meters per second, while his reaction to sensations such as a hot stove would be around 400 m/s. His neural fibers will adjust their speed depending on the situation, going from a sluggish eight miles an hour to eight thousand miles per hour or more. When touching something, the signal from his nerve network to his brain travels at a staggering 1200 feet per second. His muscles themselves are much faster than his sense of pain and reaction via touch, as they operate somewhere around 1450 feet per second, while his sense of pain is only around 4 feet per second, however, even this is still a bit faster compared to the normal human being, allowing his body to detect injury and stop blood loss quicker. These kind of reflexes allow him to kick a grenade mid-air and cancel out an incoming arrow by shooting it with his own wrist-mounted shooters with great precision. Enhanced Vision: Part of the "Five" program, Ibushi had his potential for various forms of marksmanship augmented to an unheard of level of accuracy, allowing him to hit a target from two thousand two hundred yards away at his peak. Among these enhancements, the cones and rods in his eyes had been manipulated both in quality and quantity. While a normal human has up to 150 million rod cells in their retinas, Ibushi has closer to 450 million, vastly increasing his visual acuity. He also has enhanced muscles around his eyes increasing his ability for orb distortion which changes focal length, allowing him to "hone in" better. Additionally, his rods cells seem to be capable of constant repair, as they do get damaged on the daily and are able to regrow themselves or repair parts of them over the course of a night. Given he has twice the number of rod cells as a human being, he is able to see objects using only half the light that people need but given their sensitivity they also "burn up" just as quickly. Due to his eye being modified to such an extent, Ibushi does not receive any signals of pain or irritation from his eye, allowing him to not be bothered by anything getting in his eye or his cells being destroyed by harsh light. Tactical Intellect: Overall abilities: Ibushi is a fine swimmer, cyclist, acrobat and boxer with great skill for horseriding and motorcycling along with an innate talent for knife throwing. This when combined with his extensive hand-to-hand combat training, action shooting classes with his wrist-shooters and his own tactical mind, makes him a deadly force, even without the use of his quirk. Ibushi has extensive knowledge of toxins and their antidotes for his age, making him something of a toxicologist prodigy for his age. However, with the use of his Quirk, he not only becomes a threat to seasoned villains but also those with quirks that focus solely upon brute force generation or healing. Quirk Dynamic Burn: Super Moves Equipment * Coated Knife: A fixed blade knife with an extremely sharp edge that is coated with batrachotoxin. * Wrist-Shooters: Wrist-mounted pneumatic launchers that shoot rusted nails. * Heretic Suit: A windproof and wear resistant suit that offers moderate protection from slashes delivered by small knives or similar tools. The suit also contains vials of stored kinetic energy that can be injected directly into his body for him to gain instant access to his powers. It has a rebreather for underwater missions. Later on, carbon-fiber reinforced twaron plates were added to the chest and abdomen area, to better shield the torso, and even the crotch area was covered with a similar light armor, though, it should be noted that the crotch region always had an added impact-absorbing foam insert to begin with. This increases the suit's overall resistance to blunt force attacks, even from metal bats and further supplements his power, as he is unable to completely absorb kinetic energy and what little energy is imparted on him is distributed to these reinforced parts. This suit is paired with a pair of highly durable combat boots with a steel toe and cut-resistant gloves. Stats Relationships Battles and Events Trivia Category:Heroes in Training Category:Vigilantes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males